Omni Merrick Movie 1
by marc1986
Summary: A Retelling of Kung Fu Panda Movie 1 only with a wolf. This wolf is having some confidence issues in a valley of herbivores, but with a gift from above he may get a little recognition.


Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action + Cartoon Network

Kung Fu Wolf

A gift from the stars

The Valley of Peace is one of the most tranquil locations in all of China, and one may believe that there would be no evil within it, but a gray wolf could tell you different. 'Why must they hate me?' The young pup thought as he stared out his window to the village that welcomed almost everything.

"Is everything alright, dear?" A female voice said out to him causing the canine to turn and face a golden eagle. As far back as he knew this woman had always been by his side, and unlike the people in the village she did not treat him different.

"Mom, did I do something wrong?" The double digit pup questioned with his tail slowly crawling in between his legs.

"Why would you ever saw that, my child?" She responded while walking up close to him. The flyer could see the despair in her son's eyes and wished their was a way to take it away from him.

"It's just that no one seems to like me aside from you. Perhaps if I was a pig or duck." The wolf stated before looking back out of the window. Before he knew it though the young one was forced to face his mother.

"Now let me get a good look at you. I see…two ears like everyone else along with two eyes, and an adorable nose. What else is there?" The mother said as she gently stroked the objects in question.

"Two hands?" The pup questioned as he outstretched the limb in question.

"Yes, but now place your hands on your chest, and let me what you feel." The wise winged one instructed which he did.

"My heart." The canine said back with a semi-smile.

"Very good. Now what do you hear?" She questioned while gently placing the young one's head on her chest. After a few moments he heard the same bumping sound.

"Your heart!" He shouted with joy since that sound always did bring him great joy.

"You see? We all have the same things, just in different forms. I just wish my friends could see that." The eagle informed with a somewhat broken hearted tone.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll prove them wrong by being your best waiter ever." He responded to her as he referred to the tea/noodle shop they were above.

"I know that you will, and I believe that this will help with that." The mother said with a smile before giving him a scroll. The pup opened it and saw that it was the Furious Five: a group that everyone knew, and a group that had many trials to get to where they are today.

"Thanks mom! Thank you very much." The wolf said with a big grin before giving her his best hug so far. She appreciated this, and returned it.

"It's no trouble at all, Merrick. Now go to bed." The eagle explained before walking off to her room. The boy took one last look at his gift, carefully rolled it back up, and went to bed - vowing to meet those five someday.

"Table six needs a refill on Jasmine Tea and some more Secret Ingredient Soup." The eagle explained to her son as they were surving up their food to the populous. It had been about six months since the talk that they had and the wolf was in higher spirits.

"You got it, mom." The canine said as he did as she said. There were still a few that taunted him, and gave him dirty looks, but not as may as before. A lot of them have grown used to who he is rather than what he looks like.

"I still can't believe that in all these years no one has taken the mantle of Dragon Warrior." A boar stated to a goat while enjoying some sweet tea.

"I know what you mean. Anyone that earns that tile will have the respect of everyone in the Valley of Peace." The goat girl answered back which got the wolf's attention.

'If I was able to get that title than maybe everyone would like me.' Merrick thought to himself as he continued his job. The rest of the work day went off without a hitch, and the rest of the day the pup spent it in his room which was slowly growing with Furious Five memorabilia.

'I'm glad I gave him that poster. It seems to have really boosted his confidence.' The eagle thought as she peeked into her boy's room, and smiled as she watched him doodle away in a blank scroll.

"We now give Merrick the title of Dragon Warrior." An elderly turtle said loud so that everyone in the audience could hear. The canine saw the Furious Five, two known masters, and his mother happily clapping for such a feat. "And now a few words from the Dragon Warrior." The hard shelled one said and turned the audience attention to the guest of honor.

"Well…" The wolf was about to speak before the earth shook causing the canine to sit up right from his bed.

"What was that?" Merrick questioned as he stuck his head out of his bedroom window, looked around and saw that several bamboo stalks were disturbed. "Someone might need help." The pup said aloud before rushing out of his home, and toward the disturbance.

'Must be going out for a midnight jog. No worries.' The eagle thought as she saw him race past her open door, but paid no mind to it. Once outside the wolf followed the destruction while shouting out:

"Hello? Is anyone out here! Is there anyone in need of help!" There was no response, but the boy kept going just in case. After several moments he came to the source of the destruction - a ball of sorts. "Weird." Merrick stated before seeing it open up, and out of curiosity he put his hand inside which caused something to latch onto the stretched out arm. "I wonder if I should be screaming or fascinated." Merrick whispered before accidentally making a knob pop up, and with even more curiosity the boy pushed it back down.

"Hmm? That's a bit of a let down. Nothing happened." The creature said before looking back at where the device once was now there was a rock arm. "Cool." The boulder said before experimenting with it, and saw that this creature could shape-shift his arms into various weapons, and that he had projectile attacks. "I better get back or mom will get worried." The stone man said before walking back home. On his long walk home there was a bright red flash causing the canine to look at his hands and saw that he was back to his old self again.

"Easy come. Easy go." Merrick muttered, but saw that the object was back on his wrist, so perhaps not. Once inside the pup was able to get inside, and into his bed with no problem at all. 'I probably should tell mom about this thing just yet, but maybe I can use this thing to help get the citizens of the Valley of Peace's praise.' The wolf thought and decided on doing that with this strange, yet powerful device.

"Remember, Merrick, just get all that's on the list." The eagle explained to her son as she sent him off to a supply run. After giving her a yes sign he set off he had almost everything asked for.

"Just one more thing and I can get home." The wolf said before over hearing a clamoring up ahead, and saw that it was a bunch of rat thieves. Out of instinct the wolf took his stuff into an alleyway, and decided to use his device.

"Quick, someone get to the Jade Palace and warn the Furious Five." A civilian shouted out not noticing a bright green flash coming from the side of a building.

"You're not that rock guy, but you will have to do." The transformed one said before going over to the rats, but it was faster than he thought possible. 'Speed is what this guy can do.' He thought before seeing the invaders glaring at him.

"I don't know who you are, but no one will stop us." The leader shouted as he led the charge which was easily evaded. As the fight went on the creature realized that he was too quick for them.

"Don't blink." The black/white creature shouted before taking to the offensive and in no time at all defeated all thirteen of them, and dashed into the alleyway when his chest started flashing.

"Where is the danger?" A tiger shouted to the civilians after a bright red flash was shown in the alleyway.

"A strange creature took care of them, but I think he went into that passage." A small rabbit child explained and pointed to the path in question which had a wolf walking out of it, but the five ignored the gray wolf and focused on the invader.

'So, there's more than just that rock guy. Interesting.' Merrick thought while picking up the last of the items, and headed back home. After realizing that there was more than just the rock creature Merrick decided to give these guys nicknames to really tell one another apart, but more than that the young wolf decided to help out with these forms: not out of self recognition, but just because it is the right thing to do which started a series of strange events.

"…and stay down." A red skinned, wolf headed man shouted to a bunch of boar burglars. He then leapt away when he saw the Furious Five closing in on the scene. The same happened with a gray ghost, and a small gray creature with big eyes.

"Aww…I just cleaned this shell." An oversized yellow pill bug shouted out as he rammed a rampaging gorilla out of the way. Again the Five just miss the vigilante as their master calls him. The villagers report sightings of a strange green/black/white creature that can mold his hands into archaic weapons along with an orange dog with no eyes. There was one moment that went pretty ugly.

"This will show that fast guy just who he was messing with." The rat leader said as he decided that he hand his men would start burning the village to get him to come out. Merrick, who was just taking a walk around town, smelled something close - something bad.

"Mom!" Merrick shouted with worry in his voice as he raced to the source of the smell, and saw that his home was burning. "Please, let there be an alien that can handle this." The wolf muttered to the device and went through the icons.

"Boy, get out of there. It's not safe." An elderly turtle said as he saw a figure standing before a burning, but in a bright green flash the water based creature saw a fire beast standing before the house.

"Please work." The pyro protector muttered and actually felt the flames enter his body. Once they were all gone a Golden Eagle came stumbling out of the burnt home. "Good, she's safe, but who ever is doing this isn't!" The fire creature shouted before launching himself into the air.

"I better see if this one is okay." The looker said and went over to the bird to see if there was anything he could do. Back to the rats: all of their burning homes were easily handled, but the violators weren't.

"Boss, we got a problem. All of our fires are out and there our men are saying a fire demon is coming this way." A second in command to the leader informed which made the creature a little concerned, but not enough.

"So what? We can take him on." The leader said since it was a fast guy he was after. In just a few moments the flaming freak found the leader and decided to make an example of him. "Throw all of our explosives at him!" The leader shouted causing the flaming creature to be hit by several projectiles.

"I rise…like a burning fire." The creature said in a dark tone, and after frightening off all but one the 'defender' was about to put him out of his misery until a voice spoke out.

"That's quite enough of that." The turtle said causing the flame thrower to turn and face the speaker which shocked him of who was coming close. "You are a warrior of good. Never forget that." The long necked one informed before walking past him and properly apprehended the culprits. With nothing else to do the fire man walked away.

'That was a little more intense than I would have liked.' Merrick thought after powering down. 'I just didn't want anyone to harm my mom, or my own in such a cowardly way.' The wolf thought, but decided to be a symbol of good with all of his forms which caused appearances by others: a boulder warrior and a very smelly bug.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a flower?" A plant like creature said to another band of crooks. Some more battles included encounters with: a heap of bandages with eyes, a creatures with a lot of eyes and big ears, and a duplicator. All of those were splendid forms, but none of them could deal with a mighty lightning storm three years after the discovery.

"Come, Merrick, let us get below, so we'll be protected by the lightning." The eagle explained as the storm was just moving in. They remained down below for a long time, but as they did that the wolf could not help but think of the danger those without a basement must be dealing with.

"I must help." Merrick said and even though his mother was right in there with him trying to convince him to remain still he used the power of his gift.

"I'll explain later, mom." The small black and white creature instructed before pulling himself into two, and then attempted to try another form while in alien form. The device deemed it so and gave off two new bodies.

"These forms just might work." A black and white creature with three tails (two on his head and one on his butt) said and earned a nod from a topless creature with strange black things on his back.

"Be careful!" The mother shouted out as the two raced off to try to help. Out of instincts of the creatures they were the two headed to the highest point in their fair city. It was a bit trying, but they were able to get up there, and after coiling the head tails to the two black spikes they worked together to redirect the lightning at them and disperse it safely back into the sky.

'Now there are two of them. Interesting.' The turtle thought as he saw the two on the tallest point, dealing with the storm. Once it had passed the two went back home to become one, and get some rest. The final being was that of a giant, but due to fear of crushing the town Merrick remained in the bamboo forest until he returned to normal.

"I can't believe it! It's been about six years since those guys have been appearing here, and we don't know where they disappear to." A tiger of the five shouted in anger to her teammates and masters.

"Not to mention that now there have been sightings of eleven more guys." A snake woman explained to her team with a bit of a worried tone.

"Instead of fearing them these guys are embracing them - calling them names that the creatures themselves gave them." Mantis said to the others and didn't know whether to like this or hate it. As this was going on a red panda came in with several geese right behind him.

"As you instructed I have had Feng at all of the sightings and he drew the creature in action, but I do not understand the why, Master." The red panda stated to the turtle.

"Do not worry, old friend, I have my reasons." The hard-shelled one informed while looking at all of them. He saw all of them possess the same logo, and all but the ones that were not animals seemed to have hint traces of canine, but he was not sure which; still there was a part of him that said he was a force for good.


End file.
